Convenções desta wiki
Atualizado em: 05.06.14 =Introdução= Esta seção possibilitará ao leitor que navegue mais confortavelmente nas páginas desta Wiki, no caso de ter alguma dúvida sobre as abreviaturas e nomes de livros aqui utilizados, volte sempre a ela pois a resposta, com toda a probabilidade estará aqui. Para os autores de conteúdo permitirá um padrão único, mínimo, de escrita de modo a não confundir os leitores com diferentes convenções para a mesma ocorrência. Futuramente, esta seção poderá ser transformada numa espécie de Guia de Edição desta Wikia, com objetivos semelhantes aos do Guia de Edição da Wikipédia = Notas Importantes= Embora procuremos a todo custo evitar, é impossível excluir os spoilers completamente dos verbetes desta wiki. Os títulos já publicados das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo incluem: * A Guerra dos Tronos * A Fúria dos Reis * Uma Tormenta de Espadas * Festim dos Corvos, O\O Festim dos Corvos * A Dança dos Dragões No futuro estarão incluídos todos os títulos que compõem a série Edições utilizadas nas referências desta wiki Sempre que possível, se dará preferência as edições brasileiras dos livros citados, mas para os livros ainda não publicados no Brasil se buscará as referências nas edições portuguesas, quando disponíveis. em último caso serão utilizados os dados (livro e página) dos livros no original em inglês. A seguir, a convenção de siglas para os livros utilizados nos verbetes desta wiki: I-Br: MARTIN, George R. R. A Guerra dos Tronos. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. São Paulo:Leya. 2010. ISBN: 978-85-62936-52-4 II-Br: MARTIN, George R. R. A Fúria dos Reis Tradução: Jorge Candeias. São Paulo:Leya. 2011. ISBN: 978-85-8044-027-0 III-Br: MARTIN, George R. R. A Tormenta de Espadas Tradução: Jorge Candeias. São Paulo:Leya. 2011. ISBN: 978-85-8044-262-5 IV-Br: MARTIN, George R. R. O Festim dos Corvos Tradução: Jorge Candeias. São Paulo:Leya. 2012. ISBN: 978-85-8044-376-9 V-Br: MARTIN, George R. R. A Dança dos Dragões. Tradução: Márcia Blasques. São Paulo:Leya. 2012. ISBN 978-85-8044-493-3 Nas edições portuguesas dos livros já editados, cada volume original foi dividido em dois, são portanto os seguintes: III5-Pt: MARTIN, George R. R. A Tormenta de Espadas. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. Lisboa:Saída de Emergência. 2008. Reimpressão 2010. ISBN: 978-989-637-071-8 III6-Pt: MARTIN, George R. R. A Glória dos Traidores. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. Lisboa:Saída de Emergência. 2008. Reimpressão 2010. ISBN: 978-989-637-091-6 IV7-Pt: MARTIN, George R. R. O Festim dos Corvos. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. Lisboa:Saída de Emergência. 2009. ISBN: 978-989-637-097-8 IV8-Pt: MARTIN, George R. R. O Mar de Ferro. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. Lisboa:Saída de Emergência. 2009. ISBN: 978-989-637-135-7 V9-Pt: MARTIN, George R. R. A Dança dos Dragões. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. Lisboa:Saída de Emergência. 2011. ISBN: 978-989-637-368-9 V10-Pt: MARTIN, George R. R. Os Reinos do Caos. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. Lisboa:Saída de Emergência. 2012. ISBN: 978-989-637-397-9 Com relação às edições originais (USA) incluindo as que ainda não têm correspondente no Brasil, são as seguintes as edições utilizadas: I-en: MARTIN, George R. R. A Game of Thrones. New York:Bantam. 1998. Edição 2011. ISBN: 978-0-553-38168-9 II-en: MARTIN, George R. R. **A Clash of Kings**. New York:Bantam. 1999. ISBN: 978-0-553-38169-6 III-en: MARTIN, George R. R. A Storm of Swords. New York:Bantam. 2000. Edição de 2005. ISBN: 978-0-553-38170-2 IV-en: MARTIN, George R. R. A Feast for Crows. New York:Bantam. 2005. ISBN: 978-0-553-80150-7 V-en: MARTIN, George R. R. **A Dance With Dragons**. New York:Bantam. 2011. ISBN: 978-0-553-80147-7 Caso a versão do livro que utiliza seja diferente das citadas, o índice do livro aqui publicado, poderá ser de ajuda para encontrar a referência na sua própria versão. As referências a seguir existe exclusivamente no idioma inglês e, quando citadas, estarão disponíveis nesse idioma, nas respectivas ligações: * Legends: The Hedge Knight (THK) * Legends II: The Sworn Swords (TSS) * Warriors:The Mystery Knight (TMK) * SSM se refere na coleção de vários depoimentos (não traduzidos) de GRRM (correios, "posts", entrevistas etc.) exibidas na página do Westeros - ["So Spake Martin". MARTIN, George R. R. The Hedge Knight. In: SILVERBETRG, Robert. Legends: Stories By The Masters of Modern Fantasy. New York:Tor Books. 1998.ISBN: 978-0312867874 MARTIN, George R. R. The Sworn Swords. In: SILVERBETRG, Robert. Legends II: Dragon, Sword, and King. New York:Del Rey. 2004. ISBN: 978-0345475787 MARTIN, George R. R. The Mystery Knight. In: MARTIN, George R.R., DOZOIS Gardiner. Warriors. New York:Tor Books. 2010. ISBN: 978-0765320483 Convenção de referências Padrão Sempre que possível será seguida a convenção definida na NBR 6023: "Informação e Documentação - Referências - Elaboração". Entretanto, em alguns casos, será usada as convenções a seguir. Abreviada Identificação abreviada da fonte seguida por dois pontos e pela página onde está a referência. desse modo: * Ven:50 significa que a referência encontra-se na página 50, na versão em inglês (en) do livro 5 da saga (Dançando com os Dragões). Livros, Capítulos e Páginas As referências citadas no corpo do texto desta Wikia devem seguir o seguinte padrão: Indicação do volume "-" idioma ":" título do capítulo no índice do livro "; p." página da citação Exemplo: I-Br: Jon I; p. 43 indica que a referência citada encontra-se no livro I A Guerra dos Tronos, no capítulo identificado no índice do livro como Jon I, na página 40. Embora possa-se usar a identificação por nome das referências o que, conforme o Guia de Estilo da Wikipedia, possibilita que uma memsa referência possa ser usada em vários lugares do texto e seu local identificado pelo número da ocorrência, recomenda-se dar preferência à repetição em cada local em que a referência aparece, pois facilita, no caso de muitas citações à mesma página o retorno o ponto do texto one a referência está citada. Abreviaturas São as seguintes, as abreviaturas utilizadas nesta wiki: GRRM = George R. R. Martin ACdGeF = As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo AGdT = A Guerra dos Tronos AFdR = A Fúria dos Reis ATdE = A Tormenta de Espadas OFdC = O Festim dos Corvos ADdD = A Dança dos Dragões OVdI= Os Ventos do Inverno As siglas a seguir também são citadas: SSM = So Spake Martin BotD = Blood of the Dragon PotD = Path of the Dragon AotK = Arms of the Kraken THK = The Hedge Knight TSS = The Sworn Sword TMK = The Mystery Knight IsE = Irmandade sem Estandartes, A (Brotherhood without Banners) Exemplo: * A Dança dos Dragões-Resumo-Capítulo 1-Tyrion Verbetes com nomes começados com artigos (definidos e indefinidos) Além das convenções naturais das Wikis - ver a seção "Links, URLs, imagens" (links) da Wikipédia:Como editar uma página -, os nomes, títulos e outras identificações de verbetes devem ser escritos sempre com o nome ou frase principal precedendo o artigo. Exemplo: *O título do primeiro volume das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, A Guerra dos Tronos deve ser referenciado nesta Wikia como A Guerra dos Tronos aparecendo no texto onde for incluído como A Guerra dos Tronos. Isto facilitará a inclusão de novos verbetes que, por não terem ainda ser escritos, aparecerão em vermelho) os quais depois de criados serão facilmente identificados e localizados em todos os textos que a eles se referirem, quando, então terão sua cor atualizada para a cor de link disponível (azul). Categoria:Documentos